Calidez
by eme-ele
Summary: La calidez que Gray siente cada vez que Juvia está cerca se hace más y más grande en su pecho. Sin embargo, ¿está el mago de hielo preparado para ahuyentar sus miedos más profundos y afrontar esos sentimientos que ella le provoca? [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**Nota previa:** esta historia se desarrolla en los seis meses en los que Gray y Juvia vivieron juntos durante el desmantelamiento de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**-Calidez-**

* * *

A veces, se sentía extraño. Como si el corazón se le acelerara más de lo normal, se le secara la boca cuando ella se le acercaba mucho o no pudiera dejar de observarla. Como si un sentimiento cálido se le instalara en el pecho y se extendiera por sus entrañas sin poder controlarlo y mucho menos alejarlo. Como si necesitara pasar cada momento del día a su lado, aunque, de hecho, vivían juntos.

Una persona que al principio fue su rival y luego una compañera de gremio que de vez en cuando lo atosigaba se había convertido en mucho más. Y Gray no sabía cuándo había pasado aquello exactamente.

Solo sabía que le gustaba entrenar a su lado por las mañanas en el jardín trasero de la casa que compartían, ir juntos a trabajar o simplemente el hecho de que ella lo mirara con esa sonrisa tan pura que solo su gesto sabía componer.

Normalmente, Juvia se quedaba dormida en el sillón de la sala y él se limitaba a taparla con una manta y a observar sus facciones relajadas detenidamente durante bastantes minutos. Sin embargo, últimamente la curiosidad había vencido y había tocado su sedoso cabello azul para apartárselo del rostro, deslizando después las yemas de sus dedos por la línea que separaba su cara de su pálido cuello.

Se intentaba convencer a sí mismo de que únicamente la arropaba porque quería protegerla del frío de la noche, no porque quisiera acercarse más a ella o rozar su piel. Porque Juvia le importaba, sí, pero solo como una compañera más, como una amiga que siempre había estado a su lado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Entonces, ¿qué era aquella calidez que sintió en sus dedos cuando dibujó con ellos su rostro? ¿Y por qué crecía y crecía sin detenerse?

En ese entonces, no lo sabía. Tal vez, su consciencia lo intentaba negar, mantener el sentimiento escondido, dormido, sin llevarlo a su cerebro y a su sistema nervioso, pero en su corazón sí estaba. Y no había marcha atrás, pues se extendía por todo su sistema de una forma imparable.

En esa lucha interna y contra sus miedos más profundos, Gray solo sabía algo: no quería que la maga de agua se alejase de él. No estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más.

El desmantelamiento del gremio donde había crecido y prácticamente se había criado le dolía, por supuesto, porque allí había encontrado a su familia, pero le quedaba el consuelo de que Juvia nunca lo abandonaría. De que, mientras ella existiera, no volvería a estar solo.

Alejando todos los pensamientos que le habían estado bombardeando el cerebro durante las últimas semanas, Gray se dispuso a colocar su ropa en el armario. Vio un cajón medio abierto y se agachó para cerrarlo, pero, al hacerlo, divisó una prenda que le traía recuerdos agridulces.

El chico abrió el cajón por completo y sacó de debajo de una camiseta una gruesa bufanda gris. No era una bufanda cualquiera, pues era aquella que Juvia le había regalado en el extraño aniversario que se inventó. Gray sonrió con nostalgia y acarició la tela. Era muy suave, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, era tremendamente cálida. ¿Había sido ese día en el que la calidez se había instalado en su corazón? Realmente no lo podía saber a ciencia cierta.

Absorto en sus emociones y recuerdos, no se dio cuenta de que Juvia se había internado en la habitación. Llevaba en las manos la ropa que Gray había dejado tirada por toda la casa.

–Gray-sama, Juvia no para de recoger ropa de todas partes –le reprochó con un tono de cansancio, pero pronto la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

Todo el cuerpo de Gray respingó y, en un acto reflejo, intentó guardar de nuevo la bufanda para que la chica no la viera.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Juvia con curiosidad.

Demasiado tarde.

Gray se dio la vuelta lentamente con la prenda entre sus manos y se sentó en el suelo para estar más cómodo. Juvia, al ver aquella bufanda que el chico había rechazado, se sorprendió mucho. Un ligero sentimiento de tristeza la embriagó, pues recordaba que ese día había lastimado los sentimientos de Gray y eso era lo último que quería. Pensaba que la bufanda se habría quedado enterrada en la nieve espesa que cubría la ciudad aquel día, pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que Gray la hubiese recogido y guardado.

Juvia se acercó con los ojos brillándole de emoción y sorpresa. Se agachó y empezó a acariciar la bufanda lentamente y a mirarla absorta.

Y mientras, Gray no podía apartar su vista de las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, de sus ojos azules resplandecientes y de sus manos, que estaban a unos pocos centímetros de las suyas. Sintió un ligero hormigueo en los dedos, que le pedían que la acariciara.

–Ju-juvia no sabía que habías guardado la bufanda –musitó muy despacio, titubeando nerviosamente.

–Sí… –dijo Gray en el mismo tono de voz y ella alzó el rostro. Las miradas, entonces, se conectaron–. Juvia, ese día… fui un completo idiota y nunca me he disculpado como debía. Yo… lo siento de veras.

Juvia deslizó sus dedos por la tela de la bufanda hasta que llegó a la mano de Gray y comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente. Él se estremeció por el suave contacto. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que Gray estaba más nervioso que nunca y no podía dejar de fijar su vista en las lágrimas que pendían de los ojos de Juvia. Los labios le cosquilleaban con anticipación.

Nunca supo cómo pasó, pero, después de aquello, el chico apartó la bufanda de las manos de ambos, posó su mano en la mejilla carmesí de Juvia y acercó sus labios hasta los de la chica para besarla. Al principio, los labios solo se rozaron, mientras las miradas de los dos se apagaban y los sentidos se acentuaban.

Por un momento, se separaron para mirarse con los ojos entreabiertos, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Gray la volvió a acercar, posándole esta vez la mano en la nuca, y comenzó a rozar su lengua contra el fino labio de la maga de agua en una lenta caricia, que hizo que abriera la boca ligeramente para, así, intensificar el beso mucho más.

El subconsciente de Gray dominaba todos los movimientos de su cuerpo, apagando así el miedo que sentía cuando se trataba de Juvia; avivando el deseo también. Su racionalidad mantenía a raya todas esas emociones siempre, pero ahora ya no, ahora sus instintos, lo que en realidad anhelaba, controlaban sus acciones. Y no podía sentirse mejor.

Sin embargo, cuando bajó con la boca por el cuello de Juvia, cuando desabrochó los primeros botones de su vestido y besó su escote y, sobre todo, cuando la escuchó gemir de forma queda, se detuvo de repente. Fue como escuchar un clic en su cerebro. Si continuaba, sabía que no podría parar y que ella tampoco lo alejaría. Eso no sería justo para Juvia; no si todavía no sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía.

Se alejó, abriendo los ojos con estupor, y se puso de pie.

–Yo… yo… lo siento, Juvia –la voz le salió más temblorosa que nunca.

Justamente después, se fue sin mirarla siquiera.

Esa noche no regresó a casa.

* * *

Algunos días después, parecía reconcomerle la culpa. No estaba tranquilo a su alrededor y mucho menos cuando Juvia actuaba como si el beso no se hubiese producido. No sabía si estaba aliviado o molesto. Si Juvia tanto lo había deseado, ¿por qué no le hablaba de eso?

Por el contrario, seguía cocinándole, recogiendo la ropa que dejaba dispersada por el suelo de toda la casa y sonriéndole de aquella manera que solo le había visto a ella.

Si Juvia había decidido olvidarlo, ¿por qué él no podía?

Caminando hacia su habitación, se la encontró en el pasillo. De nuevo aquella sonrisa. No estaba distinta, incómoda o algo parecido. Estaba irritantemente normal.

–Juvia –espetó para después sujetarla por el antebrazo sin ejercer demasiada fuerza y acercarla a él–, ¿por qué estás comportándote así?

–¿A-así? –preguntó confundida, componiendo esta vez una sonrisa un poco nerviosa–. Juvia no sabe a qué te refieres, Gray-sama.

–¡Claro que lo sabes! El otro día… yo… te besé, Juvia –dijo seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. La sonrisa dulce de Juvia desapareció–. Y parece que no te importa, parece como si no hubiera sucedido. Y me siento como una mierda porque… porque yo… no puedo…

–No puedes corresponder el amor de Juvia –interrumpió la chica gentilmente y la sonrisa, aunque más tenue, volvió. Gray abrió los ojos de nuevo y sus labios se apretaron en una línea rígida y tensa–. Pero a Juvia no le importa. ¿Sabes por qué? –el chico negó ligeramente con la cabeza–. Porque Juvia sabe que algún día lo harás. Tal vez ya lo hagas, pero no estás preparado para aceptarlo. Pero no pasa nada porque Juvia seguirá esperando a que llegue ese momento.

Gray soltó su agarre y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. A lo mejor, todo lo que Juvia había dicho era verdad. Tal vez, él la amaba en silencio, sin darse siquiera cuenta, sin exteriorizarlo, pero lo hacía en su interior.

No obstante, no tenía confirmación de aquel sentimiento y nunca se perdonaría lastimarla. Necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta qué era esa calidez que sentía cuando ella lo miraba, le sonreía o estaba cerca; esa calidez que se había intensificado hasta explotar cuando se besaron en la habitación.

–La cena está lista, Gray-sama.

La chica se rió con alegría y después se encaminó hacia la cocina. Gray, tras asimilar todo lo que Juvia le había dicho y poner en orden sus pensamientos, sonrió y la siguió.

Tal vez, en ese momento no estaba preparado para dar y recibir amor; tal vez el miedo de perder a quienes amaba imperaba aún en su vida.

Pero la calidez de sus sentimientos aumentaba más y más y se expandía por cada célula de su cuerpo. Y aquella sensación solo se acrecentaría con el tiempo hasta llegar a inundar todo su ser.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

En realidad, yo pienso que en los seis meses que Gray y Juvia vivieron juntos no pasó nada entre ellos. Pero se me ocurrió esta idea después de leer un precioso fic de **Liraz D. Nightray **que se llama _**Warmer**_ y no quería dejarla pasar. Espero que no haya quedado mal.

Deseo de todo corazón que os haya gustado. Desde luego, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto; espero que vosotros también leyéndolo.

Mil gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
